


I'll get new friends then. Friends that will actually help me with my problems, and not just make fun of me

by scorbusjamesteddy



Series: Leoji: Dance School AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dance school AU, Leo and Otabek are best friends, Leo is too obvious to know Otayuri are dating, Leo is too obvious to realize Guang Hong likes him, Leo's siblings are great, Leoji Week 2017, M/M, Pining, Underage because otayuri, Yuri is 16 and Otabek 18 sooo..., jj/seung gil/otabek/leo are squad goals fight me, leo de need advice, leo has otabek saved as 'goldy' in his phone, leo is called 'church boy' in otabek's but itisn't mentioned in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusjamesteddy/pseuds/scorbusjamesteddy
Summary: Leo de la Iglesia has a hopeless cursh on his best friend Ji Guang Hong, and his other best friend Otabek Altin has to suffer through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just to be clear:
> 
> Leo is 19.  
> Otabek is 18.  
> Guang Hong is 18.  
> Yuri is 16.

Leo: Quick. I need help. You have five minutes.

Goldy: I'll be there in ten.

 

Leo read the text and paced through his room, walking up and down beside his bed. Then the thought that he should maybe tell his family, that Otabek was coming over, hit him. 

"MOM!", he shouted.

"Yes?"

"Otabek will be over in a few minutes", he leaned against his door frame, as his mother walked out the living room to look at him.

"Will he stay for dinner?"

"Don't know"

"Ok, don't be too loud, the girls have exam weeks next week", his mother said and disappeared in the living room again. Seconds later the doorbell rang.

"Finally!", Leo sighted. Otabek just rolled his eyes but gave a small smile. They went into Leo's room, and dropped onto the sofa.

"So, what's the matter?", Otabek asked.

"My music... for the next program", Leo explained. "I have no idea what to choose, and can't focus on any songs, because all I can think of is how cute Guang Hong is" he sank down even farther on his seat, crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling. he had been dealing with the problem for over four years now, but the last few months had been worse then any other. His mind was constantly with the other boy, thinking about the way his body moved so easily, how he smiled whenever he was talking about things he liked. The way his eyes would light up every time someone mentioned chocolate cake, or how cute he looked in that last selfie he posted on Instagram.

"Every song that I listen to, reminds me of him. It's torture, Altin. I can't do anything anymore"

"You can ask him out." Leo laughed. Of course. He could do that back when he was sixteen, didn't care, and his crush was still new. Yeah, back then he could easily call off his date for prom, and pick up Guang Hong, after his date called off their date last minute. Back then it was easy. But right now, it felt like the hardest thing in the world. Right now it felt more like Otabek made a stupid joke, then an honest suggestion. he knew he was over thinking, but over thinking has kept him safe his entire life.

"I could also just ask to be completely humiliated. I need ideas that help me choose a song", Leo sighted. "I thought about asking JJ to make one, but he would write about me and Guang Hong, so where is the use in that", Leo was completely done with everything.

"Have you tried talking to him? What song does he use?"

"He said it would be a surprise... but he seemed like he was embarrassed that he didn't have one yet", Leo told him. 

"What are you even worried about with Guang Hong?", Otabek laid back as well. It was calm.

"He could hate me. He could stop being friend with me. He won't like me that way. And I don't even know if he is single..."

"Who should he be dating? He only ever hang out with us and..."

"Yuri.", Leo's voice went sad the second he spoke his name. And Otabek bursts out laughing. 

"Yuri? As in Yuri Plisetsky, the sixteen year old that is his best friend? As in the one person that he will never ever be dating?", Otabek asked.

Leo shook his head: "It's not that unrealistic"

"Dude, they might both be gay, and pretty close, but they aren't even close to dating. You're just overreacting", Otabek explained.

"Then stop it"

"I can do a lot of things, but stopping you from feeling things, is not on that list."

"Then try helping me! Guang Hong is amazing and great, and I just want him to be happy, but I also want to take him out on dates, kiss his forehead and fall asleep next to him", Leo groaned.

"Yeah, you only want to fall asleep next to him", Otabek mumbled, just to be hit with a pillow.

"Next time I will text JJ"

"And he will be better?"

"Seung Gil then"

"Seung Gil will just call Guang Hong, say "Leo likes you" and the thing is over for him", Otabek explained.

"I'll get new friends then. Friends that will actually help me with my problems, and not just make fun of me"

In that moment Leo looked like a mix of a small angry child and a lost puppy who was looking for someone, not like he usually did. usually he was all 'constant smile' 'spreading happiness' and 'everyone is your friend' and not 'my best friend doesn't like me the way I like him, so I need to cry to my other best friend about it till he solves all my problems'. And Otabek hated to see his best friend like that. 

"CHILDREN! DINNER IS READY!", Leo's mother shouted through the house.

"You wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure, why not?"

They walked out of the room, just to be greeted by Leo's small siblings jumping onto Otabek, followed by "DANIEL! EMILY! Leave him alone!" 

Leo's oldest brother, Roberto walked up to them and pulled the twins off of Otabek.

"I swear, they love you more then us", Patricia said. Patricia was Leo's oldest, younger sister. She was two years younger then him. Leo's family was giant, at least in Otabek's opinion. Otabek had seven siblings, and both of his grandparents lived with them.

"I feel like all of you like him more then you like me", Leo added.

"No offense, but that's true", Alba, second oldest sibling, said. Otabek hadn't even realized when all of them entered the kitchen.

"Full offense, but look at him and then look at you", Rosa, eleven years old, said. She smiled sweetly at Otabek, before they all sat down. 

Before Leo's mother got back into the room, Otabek got a text.

 

Yura: Does Leo have a song yet?

Otabek: No, why?

Yura: I have this amazing plan... tell him that his music will be Starlight by Taylor Swift

Otabek: Should I be scared?

Yura: No! It's a good plan! I'm doing a good thing!

Otabek: Hard to believe

Yura: Asshole

Otabek: love you too

Yura: You can't just say things like that!

Otabek: just did

Yura: asshole

Yura: But I love you too

 

"Otabek, Stop smiling like an idiot and put your phone away", Leo said.

"Does Little Otabek have a crush?", Alba teased him. 

"or a girlfriend?", Emily asked.

"The chance of him having a girlfriend is lower then the chance of Patricia keeping her room clean", Leo replied.

"Why?", Daniel asked.

"He's gay", Roberto explained, when Rosa's mouth dropped open. Leo's mother walked back in, and the conversation went to what they did the day.

Otabek leaned over to Leo and whispered: "You're skating to Starlight, by Taylor Swift"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
